A Bumble Striped Dove
by Crowfeather's girl
Summary: Bumble X Dove. Some Tiger and Dove. :
1. Chapter 1

A Bumble striped Dove.

A/N: Luv this couple

Dovewing casted her senses throughout Thunderclan territory and Shadowclan territory. Tigerheart made his way across the border.

Doverwing waited until she heard him a distance away. _I love Bumblestripe but I love him more._

Dovewing leapt on Tigerheart. "To sore!" Tigerheart gasped. Dovewing got up and saw him sit down. She started to bristle. "You lied to me!" She hissed.

Tigerheart looked up at her. "What?"

"You promised never to go to the Dark Forest again!" Dovewing snarled. With those words she spun around, and as she stalked away she tossed these words over her shoulder. "You better leave before Firestar sends a patrol." It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

Later Bumblestripe and Dovewing shared tongues after their meal. Dovewing sighed happily as she felt Bumblestripe's tongue lap at her pelt. Bumblestripe backed away.

"You smell light Shadowclan!" Dovewing realized she still smelled like Tigerheart. "I was hunting and I tripped in the scent markers." Dovewing knew it sounded lame, but Bumblestripe nodded his understanding and went back to grooming her.

After Dovewing had groomed Bumblestripe he looked at her. She smiled and he licked her cheek. Dovewing licked his cheek to. They both padded over to where Brambleclaw was assigning patrols.

"And Dovewing and Bumblestripe….You can patrol the Shadowclan border with Icecloud." Brambleclaw announced. Icecloud glared as Dovewing and trailed behind them.

"We need to renew the scent markings."Dovewing nodded and started to mark the territory. A rustle in the bushes stopped them and Tigerheart stumbled out. Dovewing leapt on him and pinned him down.

"What are you doing here!" She hissed in his ear. Bumblestripe turned in a circle around them, his pelt fluffed up.

"Shadowclan attack!" Rowenclaw's yowl rang across the border. Ratscar slammed into Bumblestripe. "Get back to camp Icecloud!" He ordered.

Icecloud scampered off. Dovewing flicked her paw and blood spattered the ground.

Applefur screamed in pain. Dovewing gave a triumphant yowl and she sent Applefur pelting away.

"Thunderclan attack!" Firestar's mew pierced the air.

Thornclaw raced in and leapt on Olivenose.

Whitewing and Birchfall fought Dawnpelt and Shrewfoot.

Snowbird met Cinderheart and they started to tussle.

Toadfoot battle Toadstep. "To think you were ever my friend." Toadstep hissed.

Rosepetal scraped her claws down Owlclaw's spine and he begged for mercy.

Ivytail snarled at Tigerheart and he bit her shoulder and pinned her down. Ivytail clamped her teeth down on Tigerheart's tail and he let out a wail of pain.

Brambleclaw and Rowenclaw smacked at each other. "Shadowclan retreat!" His mew hung in the air as the warriors fled across the border.

Bumblestripe turned to see Dovewing, laying in a clump of fur, blood oozing from her wound on her shoulder. 'Dovewing!" he yowled. "Don't leave me!" his mew was desperate.

Firestar's eyes grew cold as he looked across the border. "Carry her back to camp, Jayfeather will look at her."


	2. Chapter 2

A Bumble Striped Dove

Chapter 2

Dovewing opened her eyes to a lush green forest. The stars swirled above her head.

Leaves rustled above her head. "I've never been here before…."

"And your not staying!" Dovewing whipped around to see Jayfeather standing there.

"How'd you get here?" Jayfeather ignored her, looking at her pelt.

"No starshine in your fur, you can leave." Dovewing gaped at him.

"You can see?"

"In my dreams!" he snapped. "Now come on!" jayfeather started to lead he to the darker part of the forest.

"And don't worry, its not the dark forest. Close your eyes." Dovewing closed her eyes and it felt like she falling.

Bublestripe's anxious face hovered above her. "You're alright!" He purred. Dovewing felt herself break into a purr.

Icecloud stomped out of the den. Blossomfall padded into the den and her eyes shone with amusment.

"told you." She murmered. Dovewing ignored her.

"Come with me." Jayfeather's growl sounded from the outside. Dovewing got up and followed him.

Jayfeather lead her to the stream that runs through their territory.

"You know that you can never have kits?" He asked. Dovewing nodded.

"The prophecy says that the power will be to great for kits."

Jayfeather nodded. Dovewing looked him square in the face.

"I love Bumblestripe, nothing can change that."

. . .

Bumblestripe padded through the forest with Blossomfall. "Soooooo….you and Dovewing."

Bumblestripe's fur started to prickle. "What?"

Bossomfall's eyes shined with amusment. "Oh nothing…but she really likes you."

Bumblestripe looked away. "Stay outta it!" His mew was firm.

"You should appreciate me just as much as Rosepetal and Foxleap do." Blossomfall laughed.


End file.
